


the courage to fly

by eggrater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, finally its not angst, i literally wrote this on a plane tbh, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: "What does flying feel like?" Shoma asked Yuzuru.Yuzuru loves flying. He has always does. And here's the thing, he's never scared of falling when he's with Shoma.





	the courage to fly

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING NON ANGST LMAO but heeyy!! My flight got delayed on the air (you know, we couldn't land rip) so I made a thing. I hope you guys like this one. 
> 
> Dedicated to all my mutuals in twitter, because they give me courage to fly everyday. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> p.s. I inserted a little bit about Yuzuru and the earthquake in 2011, if you're not comfortable with the topic, you can skip the second paragraph :)

Since he was a child, Yuzuru Hanyu has always wanted to fly. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he enjoyed skating so much. It feels like flying. It was the feelings he had in his heart when he rotates on the air, and landing smoothly on the ice. Sometimes he falls, a little bit or a lot, but that doesn’t change the fact that he loves the feeling of _flying_.

There are times where Yuzuru is scared of falling. There are times where he’s _terrified_. There are nights where he remembered Sendai and the shaking ground and the water and the school. Cold days with one onigiri for two. But then again, he would always conquer his fears. Because he’s Yuzuru Hanyu. He couldn’t afford losing to his fears.

As he grew up, flying became more dangerous and risky. Singles turn to doubles and turn to triples and then turn to quadruples. The falls hurt more, but nevertheless he faced them. And then there was the _falling_ after he lost his spot on the podium, or just plainly missed the shiny gold medals. It feels like falling. It always does.

But Yuzuru loves to fly. So he really wouldn’t stop.

For Yuzuru, to fly, he needs help from a lot of people. It was the support from his parents, it was when Saya sacrificed skating so he could continue. It was Coach Nanami’s warm hands and sweet smile after his performances, no matter how disappointing they were. It was the smile of his fans and the people from Sendai. It was the roaring claps and the standing ovations. It was the random _fan art_ he found in the internet.

And then it was Brian Orser and Tracy Wilson with their supportive words and bright smiles. It was Javier Fernandez and his warm hugs and touches. It was Evgeni Plushenko and his mood-lifting words. It was the Team Japan and the support that was given to him. And then there was Shoma Uno.

Weirdly enough, since the first time Yuzuru saw Shoma in his novice days, the small skater has always given him more courage to fly. He’s brave when Shoma’s around, and Yuzuru’s pretty sure he has never realized it until Shoma climbed his way up to the Senior Division. Maybe it was the Grand Prix Final that made Yuzuru realize the power Shoma has over him.

Yuzuru is braver when Shoma’s beside him.

Having Shoma in competitions gave Yuzuru more strength. He’s brave when he lands his jumps. He’s brave when he flies. He’s brave. He’s brave. He knows Shoma’s watching so he’s brave. And suddenly, falling doesn’t even hurt that much anymore.

Laughing with Shoma gave him a lot of strength. The younger skater doesn’t even laugh that much and every single time Shoma laughs, Yuzuru felt strength running in his veins. Yuzuru didn’t even know where it all started. Maybe at the GPF 2015 where Shoma acted like he has never been on a podium before and looped his arm with Yuzuru’s. Maybe at Worlds in Boston where Shoma cried at the Kiss and Cry, and Yuzuru felt like a failure because he failed to retake the crown. Yuzuru didn’t know.

What he knows is, right now, right here, in Helsinki, he’s falling.

He’s falling in love.

He’s falling in love with Shoma Uno.

Except it doesn’t feel like falling at all. It feels like flying. Because when he thought he’s falling, locking himself up in his room—their room, actually, but Yuzuru has no idea where Shoma is—studying his disappointing short program, Shoma entered and smiled, and Yuzuru knew he’s flying again. “Are you okay?”

“I—yeah. I’m okay.” Lie.

“Javier-san told me to keep an eye on you so you wouldn’t stress over your short program.” Shoma said, sitting on his bed. “Well, I see what he means. Your short program wasn’t that bad, Yuzu-kun. It was brilliant as always. I really felt the emotions running.” The younger skater smiled softly.

Yuzuru smiled weakly and shook his head. “You’re better. Second in short program, that’s great.”

Shoma chuckled. “Are you not going to sleep?”

“I don’t know, I—“ Yuzuru paused. It’s that feeling again. He’s falling. He’s scared. He’s scared. He’s scared.

Shoma stood up and took Pooh-san from the nightstand. “Yuzu-kun.” His voice was warm, soft in his ears. Yuzuru’s in love with it. Fuck, he’s so in love. Shoma puts Pooh-san on Yuzuru’s lap for him to hold. “You don’t have to be strong. You can’t always be strong. You fail sometimes. I finished 7th in Worlds last year, remember? But you can always be brave. You can always get up and start again. You can redeem yourself in the free skate, I believe in you. I have faith in you. Be brave, Yuzu-kun. Have courage, be brave.”

It’s as if Shoma could read his mind.

So Yuzuru listened. He’s brave. He’s brave.

He could barely hears the crowd. “On the ice, representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu!”

And he flies.

***

Pyeongchang, 2018.

Tomorrow is the Short Program, so here he is with Shoma, relationship slightly different from last year, but similar scene. Except this time, Shoma’s scared. Yuzuru could feel it from the way his hand intertwined with Yuzuru. He could feel Shoma’s fears.

Pyeongchang is still cold, it’s cold.

Shoma spoke up.

“Hey, Yuzu-kun?”

“Yeah, Shoma?”

“What does flying feels like?”

Yuzuru smiled. “Flying is rotating 4 revolutions on the air and felt like you’re free from anything in this life. Flying is swinging on the swings at the park. Flying is landing jumps smoothly. Flying is having courage. Flying is jumping so smooth, flying is feeling weightless. Flying …” he paused.

Yuzuru looked into Shoma’s eyes softly. “Flying feels a lot like loving you.”

Because really, with Shoma beside him, he’s never scared of falling anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on twitter: @emergency3A ! <3


End file.
